The Tests of a Friendship
by fashiongirl97
Summary: They are friends, they always have been, but is that all they are meant to be? Sometimes things have to hit rock bottom before they get better; and anyway, where is the fun in a smooth ride? A little AU for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Good Wife_

 _Author's note: This is going to have really spaced out chapters, so 8 months to a year between each chapter. This is my first Good Wife fic, and the first fix i have written in about 6 months - so it might be a little rusty._

 _Hope you all enjoy :)_

* * *

 _Georgetown University Graduation, 1994_

* * *

Chatter emulated from the sea of royal purple gowns that surrounded him. Laughter and tears were everywhere as the emotions brought on by graduation were shared among fellow students and friends. Yet despite the fact that everyone wore the same outfit, he was easily able to identify the woman he was looking for. Alicia Cavanaugh was stood away from the 'popular' students who were gathered around taking photos with everyone they deemed attractive enough to warrant remembering. All squealing in excitement at the prospect of the final summer to themselves before the real world was to begin. No, Alicia Cavanaugh was not one of those girls, she never had been. The brunette instead chose to stand just off to the side with a couple of friends. Her hair was curled into wide ringlets and fell half way down her back, swaying ever so slightly as she turned. He caught her eye and she smiled that bright and honest smile that he so loved.

She brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, feeling the tassel of her graduation cap tap against her head as she did so. Alicia watched as Will walked over, and laughed a little as one of the leggy blondes stood near him grabbed his robe and forced him to take a picture with her. To most the friendship of Will Gardner;the basket ball player and ladies man, and Alicia Cavanaugh; the quiet brunette who steadily remained top of the class, was a strange one. On that first day of law school three years ago, when he had thrown his basketball in her face (by accident,) no one had thought anything would come of it. Three years later however, they had become almost inseparable. Well, up until three weeks ago they had.

* * *

After two years of living on campus, both Alicia and Will had decided to move off campus for their final year, both having scored part time internships at law firms. Living together as friends had seemed like the obvious option, especially considering ninety percent of the time one of them was not even in their own room but in that of the other.

When classes finished both had decided that they would stay in DC for the final three weeks of their lease. Peter, Alicia's boyfriend had come to visit a few times over the course of the year, and stayed for a couple of days in those few weeks. Peter was a man whom Will thought very little of in the grand scheme of things. Peter was a few years older than Alicia and was already working in the States Attorney's office in Chicargo, hence whenever Peter spoke about Alicia's 'little internship' Will felt his blood boil.

Ever since the first time that Peter and Will met the pair had taken an instant dislike to one another. To the extent that the second time Peter stayed with them, Will had forced himself not to punch the man for Alicia's sake. Will knew he didn't deserve Alicia Cavanaugh, he was a ladies man, every week there was a different girl draped over his arm. He would never have forgiven himself if she were to become simply another one of those women. However, he knew for certain he would be able to treat her better than Peter did.

Alicia had always given Will warning for when Peter would be around, and he usually made himself scarce. It hurt the brunette that two people she cared so much about could not stand the sight of one another. Whilst she understood Peter's jealousy and Will's dislike for the way that Peter belittled her, she did not agree with either one enough to get the other out of her life.

It was the night after the end of classes when everything changed between Alicia and Will. Both had decided that they would spend the night in as oppose to going out on the town with everyone else. Working an internship as well as doing a full time law degree meant that both had been forced to considerably reduce the number of hours they worked at their part time jobs, leaving them a little more tight for cash than the rest of their other friends. So instead of crawling around the clubs of DC, they had bough a bottle of their favourite tequila and decided to celebrate on their own.

It was after more of that bottle had been drunk than should have been that the pair ended up kissing on the floor of their apartment, clumsily undressing one another. In fact, if it wasn't for Owen, and his so (in)conveniently timed phone call it may have been Peter whom she pushed out of her life for good. However the moment had been shattered, and even in their intoxicated states they had realised the catastrophic consequences that could have been caused. The next morning neither had mentioned the kiss, despite the fact that both could remember it, and even three weeks later it was left as an elephant in the room.

* * *

"Hey." Will said, smiling as he walked towards her, finally free of the blonde whom had attacked him and attempted to persuade him to join them for post-graduation drinks.

"Hey." Alicia said, smiling. Will took in the woman in front of him. Unlike the others her makeup was lighter and more natural, her eyes had been lined with brown, and the smallest hint of shadow filled the crease of her lid, causing her eyes to be the centre of attention. Her lips were coloured by a pink tinged gloss that gave her face an angelic quality.

She was by far the most beautiful woman in their year – in his biased opinion.

Despite the fact that they lived in the same apartment, neither had seen much of the other lately. Alicia had been putting in more and more hours at her internship, and Will had been out playing basketball and sleeping with any girl he had yet to sleep with in their year. Despite his playboy like tendencies Alicia never judged her best friend, because at the end of the day, when it came down to it, he was probably going to be one of the best lawyers that Georgetown law had ever spawned.

"Congratulations Cavanaugh, you survived Georgetown Law." Will said, watching as Alicia laughed at the exaggeration.

"I think I would be more accurate in congratulating you on managing to graduate. How many lecturers was it who thought you were going to fail because you liked women too much?" She replied, a smirk gracing her lips.

"Just the one thank you, and she got fired so I'm pretty sure she was drunk when she said that." They were laughing when he pulled her into a hug. It was in that moment that one of Alicia's friends shouted at her for a picture, and as she leant against Will Gardner's shoulder the flash went off. Two days later when they all gathered in the city centre for the final meal before they went their separate ways, Alicia was given that photo, and so was Will.

Even nineteen years later when Alicia left Lockhart / Gardner, taking some of the firms biggest clients with her, that photo was still sat in Will's apartment, framed and given pride of place over his fireplace. Whilst the same said picture sat in the top draw of Alicia's desk, left there as a reminder that it hadn't always been so hard, as a reminder of what she had dreamt of achieving back then.

* * *

Will ended up working for a firm in New York until he was approached by Jonas Stern to start up his own firm. By that time Alicia had left the law, and _Crozier, Abrams & Abbott_ behind her, and was focusing on her children. She had, however, seen the announcement that the legendary Jonas Stern was opening his new law firm in Chicago in the Law Review. Alicia hadn't been able to hide the smile that took over her face when she had seen that one of the named partners was 'eligible bachelor' Will Gardner. Well, until Peter asked why she was smiling as she replied with 'just an article'.

* * *

Despite best intentions they never did manage to meet up after graduation. In the October that followed graduation Alicia had married Peter Florrick, and a year later had been pregnant with their first child. Of course the pair had written to one another monthly, but between a baby and a law firm, there never was much free time in either of their lives.

So, it was fifteen years later, in a lift, that they saw each other in person for the first time. Since they had left law school. He had thought she was just as beautiful as the day they had graduated. Alicia had simply thought how well Will had aged, and how seeing him in a suit, actually having his top button fastened and tie straight, must mean that she had been admitted into a mental hospital, because never had she thought that she would see the day Will Gardner finally grew up.

* * *

 _Reviews are greatly appreciated._

 _-Abby_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer - i_ _don't own The Good Wife_

 _Author's note - I'm really pleased that you are all enjoying this story, thank you for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated. This chapter is set a lot later on. With regard to the actual storyline of the show, this fix almost runs parallel, Alicia still left LG to start her own firm with Cary, and Will is still hurt by her. However will be a part of this story for the whole of it, so the dreaded episode did not take place._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _The Chicago Bar Association Charity Dinner, 2013_

* * *

It didn't seem to matter how many days passed or how many clients they managed to win back, the fact that she had gone behind their backs, behind _his_ back, after everything hurt like a bitch. She had always been ambitious, and part of him had always known that she would always leave if a better opportunity arose. She had a family to look after at the end of the day. Yet the fact that she did so despite him offering her named partnership. That stung. _Florrick, Argos & Associates, _they may have the city at their fingertips, but the things that _Florrick & Gardner _could have done, the empire that they could have had...

He forced himself to pay attention to the conversation that was currently underway. Diane, dressed in a flattering black dress with a string of pearls around her neck was currently talking to the Governor of Illinois – Peter Florrick – about the issues with the current judiciary in the state. Peter listened as Diane recalled all the issues he was well aware of, and as the pair of them debated the current methods which were being used to resolve the issue. It wasn't simply a light hearted debate, however. After all it wasn't long ago Diane had all but been made a supreme court judge only for the very man she was currently debating with to pull that title away from her.

There was also tension due to the fact that the table Will Gardner was currently sat on, not only seated his partner Diane Lockhart, and the Governor himself, but also the Governor's wife; Alicia Florrick and her partner Cary Argos. The two people who had gone behind his back mere months ago. Then there was Eli Gold, sat there watching the table feeling as though he were watching some reality television show.

Will Gardner and Alicia Florrick, the inseparable duo from Georgetown law had dealt with their fair share of issues in their friendship. They had barely spoken for fifteen years, had that oh so awkward period that followed the kiss, had the voicemail that could have changed everything go missing, momentarily had the most wonderful time when they just gave in, and then lost it all. Bad timing, that was how he had described it on the night they got that suite. Now though, that seemed like the understatement of the century.

* * *

Alicia took a sip of the wine in front of her, wishing that it was tequila, at least that way she would have a happy buzz from the effect of the alcohol. She turned to look at Cary who was in the middle of typing an email to Clark on his phone. A stray piece of her lightly curled hair fell onto her face and she pushed it behind her ear. Picking up her glass again she looked at the purple lipstick stain. _Apparently you were meant to discretely lick your glass to avoid them. How did that work though? Surely you would look like you were not getting any and had resorted to making out with your wine glass?_

"Alicia." Cary said, nudging her on his third attempt at calling her name. She turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow. "We just won the civil cases for the State's Attorney's Office, we sign the papers tomorrow."

"You're kidding?!"

"No, Clark just came off the phone with the State's Attorney himself." Alicia learnt back in her chair, a massive smile taking over her face, and a sigh escaping her lips. Getting that contract meant that they would likely avoid the bankruptcy which had been so imminent of late. She watched as Cary signalled to the waiter to get them two shots of tequila and the brunette just laughed. "You know what this means right?"

"That we don't have to let half of our staff go?"

"That we can finally renovate the floor above us. Take that as our floor, and put a proper conference room on it-"

"-let's sign the contract first." Alicia said, stopping Cary before he spent the money that they had yet to even earn. He just laughed as the waiter placed the two shots down on the table.

"Good news?" Will questioned, noting the two shots which had just been placed down on the table, however his voice did not hold any happiness, it was just bitter and hurt. Even in that state, though, he couldn't deny how amazing Alicia looked. Dressed in a dark purple silk evening gown with thick ribbon like straps. Even now, years after he had first met Peter, Will believed more than ever that Peter Florrick did not deserve her. The affairs, the scandal, Will had been right all those years ago when he thought that he could treat Alicia better, because never would he have cheated on her like that.

Yet after watching them all night, Will Gardner wondered just how secure their marriage was. Not once had he seen them share a kiss or a loving look. They had entered together and were sat next to one another, but they weren't speaking. Despite all the hurt and hatred he felt towards Alicia, his heart went out to her, because he knew that all she wanted was for her children to have a simple and happy life. That wasn't the life they had experienced in the last few years.

"Yes, actually, we just signed a new client." Alicia replied. The dark eyeshadow she wore would have ordinarily made her eyes appear almost mythical, only tonight it emphasised the tiredness that was engraved in her face. He wondered if maybe owning her own firm was taking it's toll on her, or whether having Peter Florrick for a husband was taking it out of her. Will's suit was new, she noted, it was black, and had been made to measure, his shirt was a different style as well. White with a grey collar and black buttons. It suited him.

Alicia drank her shot of tequila, deciding that if she was going to have this bitter conversation then she definitely needed the alcohol's buzz. "Another one of ours?" Will questioned, his eyes on Alicia, never once looking at Cary who sat there watching, signalling to the waiter for another shot.

"No, I don't think you ever managed to get this one." Alicia replied with a smirk on her lips, and downed the second shot before excusing herself from the table. The brunette walked out of the room, smiling at a few political figured she recognised. The walk to the fire exit which was situated at the rear of the building seemed to take an eternity when it truth it only took her a minute or two.

The cool evening air hit her as soon as she stepped outside, and she half wished that she had brought a jacket. Alicia walked away from the door before leaning against the wall, her head touching the rough bricks behind her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The sound of the city acting almost as a lullaby. The sound of cars, horns, and the faint chatter of the room that she had left behind. The sound of feet on the pavement made her turn to look to see just who was intruding on her brief moment of solace. Her eyebrows rose when she saw him.

"I didn't realise you were out here. I'll go back in-"

"Will." She surprised herself when she said his name, because her voice wasn't harsh or bitter, it was soft and filled with emotion. "We are going to see one another, in court if not out of it. We should at least be able to be in the presence of one another. Even if we don't talk."

So he stayed. He would be lying if he said that he didn't miss the old days. The days when they would sit in his office – or hers – with a pizza sat in between them and a beer in hand, just talking about a case or reliving memories from Georgetown. She would be lying if she said she didn't miss the days back when their relationship was so much more simpler. Things had changed though, what seemed irrevocably. Alicia had lost his trust, and she knew that.

"I bet they are setting the world to rights in there." She said, standing up straight, away from the wall. Will smirked, that smirk that had once meant that he had a plan, one that would either win a case or win her some alone time with him.

"They were getting onto guns when I left." Alicia just smirked, and the other lawyer gave her a confused look.

"Eli will be having a heart attack, panicking about who might overhear the conversation." Will just nodded, he wasn't sure he would ever fully understand that part of her life. The part that required everything she was about to say to go through a mental censoring process, not even because of her own reputation but because of that of the man who had cheated on her. "I should go and save him." With that Alicia began to make her way back through the fire exit.

"Alicia." She turned to look at him, noticing something different in his eyes. The hurt and betrayal was still there, but there was the smallest touch of something else, maybe it was hope, or compassion. Whatever it was it had caused the tone of his voice to change, to loose the bitterness. "You're right, we should be able to be in the same room as one another."

The brunette just nodded, gave a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and walked back into the ballroom.

It wasn't a big deal to most, the fact that they had managed to have a conversation that wasn't bitter or hurtful. But that conversation, well it had almost meant more than them getting the contract with the State's Attorney's Office, because it was a step towards somewhere she had only dreamt would ever even be a possibility.

* * *

 _I know their attitudes changed a bit near the end - blame alcohol, Will's suit or Alicia's dress. :)_

 _Reviews are greatly appreciated._

 _Abby x_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer - The Good Wife is not mine_

 _Authors note - Thank you for your views Greatly appreciated :D Will may seem a little out of character in this chapter when you compare it to the last, but this one does take place over six months later, he is a little past tipsy and if he were to remain brooding for the entirety we would not be getting anywhere._

 _(I have checked and this is where the ABA was held in 2014)_

* * *

 _The American Bar Association Annual Convention, Boston, Massachusetts, 2014_

* * *

A year ago she had been making the keynote speech, Alicia was more than a little pleased that it wasn't her this year though. This time around she and Cary were there representing _Florrick, Argos & Associates. _The firm which now worked from two floors of office space, and was currently considering opening offices in either New York or Washington DC. To say that the contract with the States Attorney's Office was a saving grace would be an understatement. It had facilitated their signing of numerous large businesses in the last eight or so months, including one with offices in both DC and New York.

 _Florrick, Argos & Associates _was no longer just the flavour of the month because of her surname, they were fast becoming one of the top firms in Chicago. The truth was that could easily move into larger offices in the centre of the city, but had decided that they all quite liked the rustic offices where the firm had began nearly two years ago. The final floor of the building was being restored, and they had managed to sort out a lift which had a bit more sophistication than the freight elevator had.

Despite the fact that they worked in the same city, and had many opposing clients, Alicia had not seen Will in the last couple of months. Rumour had it that he was focussing all his efforts on Chum Hum who had returned to _Lockhart & Gardner _only a couple of months after they had left. It was no secret that a lot of their clients were not quite as happy as they had once been.

Alicia's life had not just changed in respect to the fact that her firm was now one of the big guns, her life had changed in the fact that she had decided that she and Peter had reached the end of their marriage. Despite her concerns, she had hired David Lee as her divorce lawyer, and the proceedings were well underway. A confidentiality agreement had been signed by all parties at the demand of Eli. A man whom Alicia had expected to have a fit when the news was broken to him, but who had nodded and agreed it was for the best.

Over the years Eli Gold had developed a hell of a lot of respect for a Alicia Florrick. Whilst the media had seen her as a scared, prudish woman who was under the thumb of her husband, he had learnt that in actual fact all she did, she did for her children. A week after she had informed the crisis manager that she was to divorce her husband she arrived at her offices to discover Eli Gold stood in Cary's office shaking the younger man's hand.

Eli was now not only one of their biggest clients, but also the crisis manager for _Florrick, Argos & Associates. _Something which had no doubt been a blow to the gut of _Lockhart & Gardner. _Both Alicia and Cary had admitted a few months ago, when they were both a little shy of drunk, that they were pleased their former firm had not gone bust as the papers had speculated it was about to. After all both were well aware of the fact that neither would be in the position they were if it were not for _Lockhart & Gardner. _Alicia especially.

* * *

"Where is the bar? I need a drink." Alicia stated as she found Cary amongst the sea of suited lawyers. He just chuckled and turned away from his conversation to look at a very tired Alicia Florrick. As their firm had grown, so had their work load, and both were in need of a month off, never mind a week. However the two partners had decided that this time was too good to waste, and were making the most of it. Accumulating potential clients for their expansion and spending the early hours of the morning assessing whether New York or Washington DC would be the best venture.

"Well you are going to need it even more when you see who is here." Cary said, a knowing look on his face, Alicia's eyes immediately began to scan the room.

"Will?" She questioned, not even needing to see Cary's nod to know that she was correct in her guess. "Where is he?"

"I'm guessing with Diane, she is the keynote speaker this afternoon so I assume he is helping her prepare."

"Or using it as an excuse to avoid me."

Cary couldn't comment, he was well aware of the situation between his partner and former boss. However, he was also aware of the amount both cared about the other, and how deep those feeling ran. Something he was not entirely sure that either party was truely aware of. Alicia told Cary she would meet him in the auditorium for Diane's speech and headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

The mirror was large and covered almost the entire top portion of the wall. The lighting was harsh, and the lack of windows meant that every line of her face was exaggerated. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts. The brunette placed her bag on the counter and pulled out her phone. Automatically she checked for messages and emails only to find nothing. Clark had been left in charge, and both she and Cary were safe in the knowledge that the running of their firm would remain smooth until they returned. It didn't stop her worrying though. In the last two years the economic state of the country had worsened, and she had seen firms that had once been so strong fall to the ground, fast. It had made her realise how fragile everything she had was.

Alicia pulled out her lipstick and swiftly applied the red to her lips. As she placed the lid on the makeup she heard someone emerge from a cubicle. Flicking her eyes upwards she saw Diane. Unsure how to react she smiled briefly before flicking her eyes back down again and placing her lipstick in her bag. Alicia then looked in the mirror, and tucked a few of the strands which had escaped the ponytail into the bobby pins.

"Any tips?" Diane asked, turning to look at the other lawyer.

"I don't think I'm the person to ask, do you?" Alicia commented, remembering how disastrous her speech the previous year had been. Or at least how disastrous it had felt from the podium.

"Well Will was impressed, and that takes a lot, he despises these things." Diane gave her a small smile. The older woman had noted how tired Alicia looked, noted the increased number of lines on her face. She didn't comment though, because she remembered all too well the early years of her own firm. She would be the first one in the office and last one to leave, always working on some way to ensure their security.

"Just be yourself, and remember no one would be there if they didn't care about what you were about to say. You will do perfectly Diane." Alicia smiled, before walking out of the women's bathroom and heading towards the auditorium.

* * *

She had long since changed out of her suit and was now sat in a bar a couple of blocks away from the hotel and venue of the ABA. Dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, and an oversized blue shirt she felt a lot more relaxed. Cary had gone out with some of his old law school class mates who had been at the convention. Despite the invite Alicia was now sat alone, away from the chaos.

She placed a piece of hair behind her ear before leaning forward to grab the oversized glass of red wine and take a sip. Her eyes glanced at the rest of the bar over the rim of the glass. It was a relaxed place, the kind of venue which has big, soft and squishy couches, and booths where you can see everyone but they can't quite see you. Where the wine is reasonably prices and if she weren't alone she would be drinking tequila by the bottle.

Her eyes took in the men who were gathered around the bar laughing, and that was when her eyes caught ahold of the man near the edge, the man she had effectively avoided for the entirety of the day, whom she had very nearly forgotten was even at the convention. As if it were some soppy romance movie he turned to survey the bar at the same time, and caught her eye.

Alicia placed her glass down and watched as he walked away from the men. Will Gardner was no longer dressed in a suit, but instead a pair of jeans which fitted him especially well, and his white shirt that he had no doubt worn in the day. Now he had the top button unfastened and the shirt untucked. The man she had known for over twenty years placed his bottle of bear on the table and slid into the booth.

"I've been trying to find an excuse to escape them for the last three hours." He said, and she smirked. She could tell from the tone of his voice that he had drunk more than she had; the way he blended 'three' into 'hours.

"If you're choosing _me_ over them, then they must be bad." She commented, taking another sip of her wine, slightly larger this time for fear she may need it.

Will bit back a comment, and took another drink of his beer. They sat there in relative silence for a while, just drinking and ordering shots of tequila. Alicia felt the soft buzz of alcohol in her blood, and the desire to giggle from her tipsy state. "I don't hate you Alicia. I did, but I...I don't know, I just don't anymore. I haven't forgiven you, but..."

She looked at him, he was past tipsy, but wasn't that when they said you were your most honest? When you were drunk? "I'm divorcing Peter." She met his honesty with her own. Matching it bite for bite. His eyes widened and she saw him attempt not to smile. Because even if he did not _like_ her anymore, even if he did not approve of the decisions she had made, he damn well knew that Peter did not deserve her. He never had.

"Why?"

"He had another affair, not just with some prostitute either, someone he worked with. I couldn't do it again, the press, the rumours, I'm not the person I was nearly six years ago."

"You shouldn't have to." He held up a fresh glass of tequila, somehow they had managed to acquire the bottle. Maybe the staff had gotten bored of bringing shots over. She didn't really care how it had gotten there, she was just glad that it had. "To fresh starts."

"To fresh starts." They downed the shots and she laughed as he pulled a face at the taste. It had never been his drink of choice, he had always preferred bear or Vodka. He had drunk it for her, but he didn't have the love nor the tolerance for it that she did. "Wuss!"

"Says you! I seem to remember it taking how many shots of vodka exactly to get you on the floor in Georgetown?"

"Oh, are we going there? Hmm? How many beers was it before you were unable to get the ball in the net?" She questioned laughing, remembering the night after their land law exam when they had taken a crate of beer down to the basketball court.

"You're one to talk, you couldn't even get it in when you were sober!"

"But I wasn't on the basketball team!" They both just laughed, probably more than the conversation deserved, but they would put that down to alcohol. When they finished she looked up, and caught his eye. It was one of those looks, a look which said so much more than it should, than they were able to with words. It was heavy, and emotional, and it took guts not to break that eye contact.

In the same way that all those years ago it was Owen who had stopped things going any further, that night it was Diane, calling him to remind him that he actually had to be awake before midday the next day, and he should probably make his way back to the hotel – if he was in a state to do so.

"I should probably-" He began.

"-yeah so should I." She agreed, and they got up from their seats, leaving more than enough money tucked under the bottle of tequila.

It was strange, there was something about tequila that changed how they viewed the consequences of things. That kiss in Georgetown had been down to tequila. The whole affair had begun on the back of tequila. Now, whatever it was they were doing, that was caused by tequila. A conversation, laughing and joking, that was in comparison to other people probably the equivalent of getting married.

It was significant, and as they walked back to the hotel in a comfortable silence, both contemplated their relationship. Alicia and Will, almost simultaneously realised that there was hope for them. Not now, because there was a whole lot of heeling to be done yet, but one day.

That, however, was a conversation for when they were sober. Or at least, more sober.

* * *

 _Reviews are greatly appreciated._

 _-Abby xx_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer - I don't own The Good Wife_

 _Author's note - Okay, so I know some of you will be thinking that Alicia would not abandon her kids to move to New York for a year. But let me just clarify that at this time her kids are growing up, and Peter is there. In my mind she made the decision because it would work out giving them all a better life. Plus in my mind she saw her kids a minimum of once a month._

* * *

 _American Bar Association Convention, Chicago, Illinois, 2015_

* * *

It had been a strange year, actually that was an understatement.

This time last year the whole prospect of expanding was just that, a prospect. A dot on the horizon. A consideration. An idea. Now it was reality, it had happened. After days of considering New York or Washington DC, they had somehow managed to win the civil cases for the State's Attorney's Office in New York (thanks to all their success in Chicago), which had proven profitable enough to open offices in the city. All of that had happened just a month after the ABA convention in Boston, and after a long time spent considering, they had decided that Alicia would go to New York for the first year and get the offices set up.

The whole aesthetic of the New York office was very similar to that of their Chicago ones. They had chosen a run down building with views over the river, just outside of the city centre. Those offices had now being done up to the same level of those in Chicago. They were now fully staffed as well, which had meant that for the last six months Alicia had not had to do the work of ten associates as well as that of a named partner.

However a month she would be back in Chicago, and Cary would be leaving to look after the offices for his year. She would take over the running of the original offices, and maybe attempt to get some sort of a personal life.

The fact she had been away for so long meant that she hadn't seen Will since their last convention in Boston, when they had drunk enough to allow a civil conversation to take place. Alicia didn't know what would happen this year, she didn't know whether or not he would even be there. Let alone whether they would have a conversation which continued on in the same manner as the one they had participated in the year prior.

* * *

She was standing in the lift on her way up to the floor where the convention was based. The flight from New York had been delayed meaning that she had missed the entire first morning of the convention. When the doors opened she slipped out of the lift and made her way to the ladies room, deciding to freshen up before she was dumped into a room full of legal and political talk.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she felt as though she had somehow reversed the ageing process. The life she had been living in New York was a lot calmer than that which the last few years in Chicago had given her. The offices had opened with clients on their books and money in their pockets. Meaning that not every night was one where she would sleep in her office.

Taking in her appearance she decided she looked good. Alicia Cavanaugh was at the top of her game, and just looking at her reflection that was obvious. Her hair was a little longer, and fell just past her shoulders. Her eyes had a brightness that the feud with _Lockhart & Gardener _had stolen for a little while. The deep green of her silk blouse emphasised the paleness of her skin, making it look porcelain like, and the high waisted black pencil skirt accentuated her curves. Alicia knew that in the last few months she had put a little weight on, but she didn't care. She was happy in her self image, and she was happy in her life.

 _Cavanaugh, Argos & Associates _was doing better than ever, despite the name change which everyone had told her would cause them to loose clients. If anything, it had drawn them in. The media had been kind over the divorce, or at least as kind as the media would be. Generally they had respected the pair for cutting ties, and rumour had yet to leak of Peter's second round of adultery. When it did, Alicia knew that it would only increase the client base of her firm. Her children had taken the new exceptionally well. Whilst they were sad that it meant there was no hope of their parents ever rekindling, then saw in their mother's eyes that was what she wanted, and that was enough for them. Both had seen how much happier she had become in the last year, and that in turn made them happy. Because she had given up everything for them, it was about time she got to enjoy her own life.

Many had wondered why she changed her name when everything she had achieved in the last few years she had achieved as Alicia Florrick, but she always simply replied with 'I'm more than my surname'.

Taking a deep breath the brunette applied a coat of her red lipstick and smiled, she was happy. That evening she would get to see her children for the first time in a month, and that was enough to get her through an afternoon of boredom.

* * *

"Alicia!" Cary greeted her, pushing through the crowd of suited lawyers to meet his partner. She gave him a hug, glad to see the man who had become one of her closest friends in the last few years. "Finally decided to show up?"

Alicia just laughed at the comment, glad to be around friends once more. "How have you been Cary?" She questioned, looking at him seriously. Whilst they had spoken on what was almost a daily basis for the last year, the majority of their conversations had centred around either some aspect of their firm or the law. It was only on occasion, when the calls had continued late into the night and the conversational topic had segued off that they spoke in a personal nature.

"Good." He answered with a smile. As he stood there he took in the appearance of his partner. This time a year ago she had looked overworked, stressed and exhausted. Whilst she was still two of those things – they both were – the exhaustion had been replied by a new lease of life. Whether that was the result of New York or her divorce, Cary didn't know. Yet part of him didn't really care, because at the end of the day she looked better for it. He was just glad to have his partner back to her old self, or rather a healthier and happier version of her old self. "You look well." He commented; the sincerity of his tone made Alicia smile.

"I am." She commented, a content smile forming over her features. Yet she was not the only one who looked well. Cary had a new sense of maturity about him, and a renewed confidence in his aura. He also had a new suit which was more expensive in taste that those he had worn back in the early days. Both of their lives meant that a lot of the time the majority of their pay checks ended up sat in their bank accounts untouched. After all neither one of them were in a serious relationship and Cary didn't have a family to support. So an expensive suit or hair cut here and there was more than deserved. "I like the suit." She commented making him smile. Automatically he straightened the dark blue tie he was wearing.

"You fancy escaping here and grabbing a coffee before the keynote?" He suggested, and Alicia nodded enthusiastically. That was certainly the best idea she had heard all day, and she was certain she was going to need the caffeine boost. Especially considering that this years keynote speaker was Louis Canning. A man who had an incredible talent for getting on her nerves.

* * *

Hours later, the keynote speech had finished and Alicia was stood outside the front door to her apartment. Carry-on case by her side, and smile on her face. Even from outside of the apartment she could hear the sound of her children and Owen inside. Her brother had been incredible the past month, and despite the distance they had somehow managed to become closer.

Alicia grabbed her case with one hand and opened the door with the other, stepping into her apartment. Before her coat was even hung up and the door closed she was hugging her children, a massive smile on her face. It didn't matter that they were growing up, to her they would always be her babies.

It was later that night, when she was curled up on the sofa, dressed in her pyjama shorts and a vest top, glass of wine in her hand that the name she had effectively avoided all day came up. "Is Will at this convention then?" Her bother asked, so out of the blue that she nearly spat her red wine all over him. Alicia's eyebrows rose and she glared at him, before taking another, larger, sip of the wine and contemplating her answer.

"I don't know." the lawyer responded, attempting to sound neutral. It was not a lie though, she honestly had no idea as to whether or not her former boss was at the conference. She hadn't seen him that day, however that was not to say he was not there. She had only attended the key note speech, and he may have decided to attend another speech instead. Alicia was pretty sure she had seen one on law and sports that he would much rather have been in. Alternatively he may just have been too caught up in work to attend.

"Hmm?" Owen pried, raising an eyebrow. Alicia just grabbed the cushion and hit him with it, he laughed and so did she, it was moments like these which New York had been so lacking in. "You look good sis." Owen complemented once their laughter had calmed down.

"I feel good. I feel like I know who I am again, like I know what I want; as Alicia Cavanaugh not Florrick." Owen just smiled at her response. He would be lying if he said he had not opened a bottle of champagne when he heard that his sister was divorcing her cheating husband. However he had managed to sound relatively empathetic on the phone. Or at least in his opinion he had.

"How are you?" She questioned, and before they knew it they were on their second bottle of wine, putting the world to rights and discussing everything from maths and law to relationships and internet dating. Both threatening the other with setting them an account up.

* * *

It was the next day, when the convention had broken for lunch that Alicia finally saw Will Gardner. After taking one look at the spread of half stale sandwiches and crushed crisps she had decided to go out and buy something. She was sat in a sandwich show, near the back, her chicken and avocado sandwich in front of her and coffee in hand. It was the kind of place that had big windows, bench seats and tables which looked like they had just chopped down a tree and dumped it in there. As she unwrapped the food and took a sip of her coffee she looked up, just as Will Gardner finished paying and began to survey the room on the hunt for a table.

To her surprise he had walked over and sat down opposite her. The brunette woman didn't miss the way he stared at her for a moment before he even said anything. Her blushing gave away that she had noticed and caused red to rise up his neck as well. She pushed a stray hair behind her ear and sat back, taking a sip of her coffee. "Hey." He said, and she just smiled.

"Hey." She replied, wondering why he was sat in front of her, wondering if it was sign that he had forgiven her.

"You look good, really good." Will complemented, and she smiled, taking a bite of her food.

"Thank you, you look just the same." And that was true, because he had not changed a bit since the last time she had seen him.

"I'll take that as a complement." He stated, and she just nodded, not knowing quite what she was meant to say. "Congratulations on New York, looks like you beet us there."

"It was mainly Cary. I just went up there and set it all up. He laid the foundations."

"Congratulations none the less."

A few minutes passed, minutes filled with silence and not the kind which was comfortable. Picking up her napkin she wiped her hands before looking over at him as he ate his BLT. Taking a deep breath she decided to face the situation head on. After the past year she had realised that if he never wanted her then it wasn't the end of her world. She would move on, and she would survive. It was the not knowing which was the worst part, that was what she couldn't cope with. "Why are you here Will?" She questioned, eyes serious.

"I wanted a decent lunch-"

"No, why are you _here?_ Why are you sat at my table?"It was hard, saying the things that might send him running away or lead to another argument. She wasn't sure whether a year or two ago she would have been able to ask those questions or whether she would just have played along with the small talk. Things were different now though, she was different.

He looked at her, taken aback by her straightforwardness he took a deep breath. "I've missed you Alicia, I've missed fighting with you in court, missed seeing you across the table in depositions... I know we were ... I know we weren't really talking before you left, but not seeing you..."

"What are saying Will? That you want to be friends again? Because we are, friends I mean. Or at least I hope we are." Her voice was soft, tentative but serious and honest.

"We are friends, I've always thought of you as a friend, even through everything. If you had called and said you needed me then I would have been there."

"Then what? What are you trying to say Will? Because I have spent the last two years waiting for you to forgive me, to give me a sign. This last year, though, I've realised I don't want to wait anymore. If you don't want me now, then I want to be able to move on. I've spent too long hoping that things will change, with Peter, with you. I don't want that anymore. So I'm asking you, do you want me? Do you want _us?"_

He looked at her, at the passion ablaze in her eyes, and realised for the first time that he had forgiven her. He knew why she had left, he understood. At the end of the day he might not agree, but all she had wanted was the chance to build what he had built. But from the ground up. She had wanted to be able to stand there and say look what I did, and I did it on my own.

He understood that.

Sitting across from her, looking at the may she had evolved in the last year, he found himself falling for her all over again. Her hair was longer, like it had been the day they graduated, her eyes sparkled and her face glowed. It wasn't that which he was falling in love with though, that he had never stopped loving. He was falling in love with her success, her confidence, her passion... All of her.

"I want us." Was his reply. The corners of Wills lips began to lift, hoping she would respond, hoping she would smile. Will Gardner had never felt a moment go so slow. The look of surprise that took over her face, the shock, the fear, all of which were overtaken eventually by a smile. Relief flooded through him. His hand automatically moved forward, and grabbed hers. The contact made her close her eyes in bliss simply because of how surreal the moment was.

In that moment, neither of them knew what was to come. Neither knew whether it would work or where they went. But there was hope, and that was something they could work with.

"So do I." Alicia replied. She looked in Wills eyes before she spoke. Not knowing quite how to say what she wanted to. "If we are going to do this, then we need to do it right. We don't just jump into bed, okay? We date, and we get to know each other again. The people we are now, not the people we were three or so years ago, or the people we were at Georgetown. Then we see where this goes."

"Okay, I agree." He said, smiling. Will was pretty sure that in that moment he would have agreed to anything and everything she said.

She smiled, wide and bright, and he squeezed her hand. They were finally moving in the right direction. Even if it felt like it had taken them over twenty years.

* * *

 _This was a year after the last chapter, just to reinforce that._

 _Reviews are welcomed._

 _Abby x_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer - The Good Wife is not mine_

 _Author's note - i don't know if some of you will be disappointed by this chapter. IT is the final one as it was always only meant to be a short fic. That you for the support though. Hope it isn't too bad!_

* * *

 _Cavanaugh, Argos & Associates' Christmas party, Chicago Illinois, 2015_

* * *

Music was playing, the soft sort that was audible enough so that it would fill a silence yet wouldn't overwhelm a conversation. People were chatting, a mixture of clients, colleges, friends, family and acquaintances, all gathered in the same room. The mulled wine was flowing, and the seasonal cheer was filling the room more and more as the quantity of drink remaining was reduced.

Alicia was stood over to the side of the party, leaning against the wall as she watched the room. Her hair was curled and tied up into a messy bun. That had not been her intention, but when the curling of her hair went wrong and time was not on her side it was the style which she had ended up with. Her dress was a beautiful shade of plum, it was a bodycon one with black panels that were supposed to make you look like you had the perfect hourglass figure. She wasn't sure if it did that or not but Grace had approved so she had chosen it. Her shoes were an expensive pair which she had purchased after the last cheep pair she bought cut her feet so badly that could barely walk for the week which followed.

The brunette took a sip of her wine and watched Cary as he made his way around the guests, smiling and greeting them all just as she had done when they arrived. He was back in town for the holidays. The office in New York was doing well, business was booming and it was practically at the stage where it didn't need hand holding all the time. That had allowed him to retreat back to Chicago to spend the holiday with his friends.

He caught her eye and made his way over. She was stood under the grey _Cavanaugh, Argos & Associates _sign _._ It was strange that even after all these years, even after the success that they had achieved, he never ceased to be a little amazed that it really was his name on the wall. "Hey." He said, smiling as he leant against the wall next to her. The smile on his face was real, things were finally getting easier, all their hard work was finally beginning to pay off, and at least twice in the last week Alicia had managed to get home at a decent hour. Which was saying something.

"Hey." She replied. Both stood there for a moment and watched over the room. Everyone from Colin Sweeney to Bishop was there, with Eli Gold right in the middle. Peter had been invited, but declined to attend, she didn't know why, but she wasn't too bothered. They weren't married anymore so neither had any obligation to attend the other's events. Grace and Zac were somewhere in the crowd, probably sneaking wine if they were anything like their grandmother, but for the night she would leave them be. It was Christmas after all.

"It still amazes me that this is ours, that we built it." Cary commented and Alicia turned to look at him.

"We did. We even managed to beat _Lockhart & Gardner _in the tables this year. We officially have more profit than they do." It was a significant win, and she had been a little nervous when she saw it, because she feared what it would do to her relationship with Will.

"It's all down to Clark."

"Maybe we should give him a pay rise." Cary just laughed, nodding.

Since the ABA convention Alicia and Will had stuck to what they had agreed, and begun to date. She had spent the month after in New York, completing her year. Something which had not exactly given them an easy start. Yet they had phoned one another, and he had even managed to fly up and visit her. Since then she had returned to Chicago and things had gone well. That wasn't saying it had been easy however, it had been far from it. There had been multiple arguments, and tears, but at the end of the day both knew that they were all part of their journey. Because if they didn't let those things out then they would be unable to move forward.

"I think someone is looking for you." Cary's words broke through her thoughts, and as she looked in the direction he was walking, she saw Will and Diane stood at the door. When the press article had shown that economically her firm was ahead of his, he had simply congratulated her – sincerely.

She stood up and straightened her dress before following her partner, Will caught her eye and smiled. Alicia and Will had not explicitly told _everyone_ about their relationship. Alicia had told her children, Eli, Peter and Cary, whilst Will had told Diane. "Hey." She said to them both.

"Hello Alicia." Diane replied, with a warm smile.

"Hey." Will replied, grabbing her hand. The brunette turned to him and smiled, squeezing his hand. Diane watched pair, as did Cary, just looking into one another's eyes. It was strange to think that a year ago they weren't speaking, and a year before that they didn't even particularly like one another.

"Whilst you two make soppy eyes at one another, Diane would you like some wine?" Diane and Cary walked off, laughing whilst Alicia blushed furiously. Will just smirked. It had been hard, there had been times when he resented her success, resented the fact that her firm was doing so well when his was struggling. However he had never let that get in between their personal relationship. Keeping the work and pleasure separate had been their hardest task. Especially when they were on opposing sides in court. At first it had caused some friction, awkward silences even, but eventually they had talked about it like adults, and learnt to deal with the situation.

"You look amazing." He complemented, and stood in a room lit by fairy lights she did. The whole decoration was tastefully done, just as he had expected it to be when he heard that she was the one in charge. There were snowflakes hung from the windows and ceiling, mistletoe was dotted around and a perfectly decorated tree stood in the corner.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." She replied with a smile, admiring his black suit and pale blue shirt which was open necked. "Let's get you a drink." She stated, before leading him across the room.

* * *

Later that night Alicia had resumed her post under the sign, watching a crowd that was now slightly drunker. Only friends and family remained, the rest had returned home to their loved ones. Eli was in conversation with Diane, Cary was talking with Kalinda, and her children were sat bickering over something and nothing in the corner. The others were dotted around the room in their own groups, each enjoying the remaining wine and the whisky which had been brought out of hiding.

She watched as Will walked towards her, handing her a glass of the amber liquid. She smiled in thanks and he stood next to her. Both remained quiet, surveying the scene in front of them. Content smiles rested on their faces. He placed his arm around Alicia's shoulders and pulled her into him so that her head rested on his shoulder. The comfort of the position only emphasised how content she felt. The fact that she could stand there, with the man she loved, whilst her family and friends laughed and enjoyed one another's company, it just made everything seem so right.

"What are you thinking?" he questioned, placing a kiss on her head. Alicia was silent for a moment, contemplating her response.

"How good this year had been. Zack has settled into university, Grace is doing well, the firm is at it's peak, and we are finally heading in the right direction."

"Seems too good?" Will questioned, after all, he was used to things going wrong. Working as a lawyer had made him see how easily a person world could be turned on it's head.

"No." She replied, looking up at him through her mascara coated lashes with a look of pure happiness on her face. "It seems deserved."

* * *

 _The End_


End file.
